It's New York City, Anything Can Happen
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: In New York City anything is possible even a love that seems destined to die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!

Author's Note: New story YAY! So the plot is kinda mixed up as you shall soon find out and it is placed in New York City of course, hence the title. I hope you all comment because I really think I could go places with this story! this is just an introductory chapter.So enjoy here it is Chapter 1 of It's New York City, Anything Can Happen!

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashley took a deep breath and stared around her new apartment in New York. It was small but well furnished and Ashley couldn't help feeling proud of herself. This was it, where she would be spending most of her life. New York City was the perfect place for an aspiring musician to make a living. Ashley walked over to one of her windows and looked out onto the street below. It was crowded and full of activity. Many people scurried down the sidewalk going one place or another. Ashley couldn't wait to go somewhere. She flung herself onto one of her plush couches and started to think of things to do with herself before her phone rang. She sighed knowing all to well who it was before she picked up.

"Hello this is Frank's Hotdogs, I'm Liza can I take your order?" She heard a sarcastic laugh on the other line.

"Ha, ha," Aiden laughed in mock amusement, "very funny Ash. You're such a smart ass!"

"And you love it! So what wild and crazy thing have you planned for us tonight?" she knew that whenever Aiden called it meant that she would end up at some club or another acting as Aiden's wing chick. It really was sad that in the end Ashley ended up getting them not Aiden.

"Funny you should mention wild and crazy because I just got invited to a club downtown and they said I could bring a "friend," Ashley could almost see Aiden making air quotes. She chuckled.

"All right fine Mr. Buff. I'll come. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up and in like 20 minutes," now I could see him laughing at the shocked expression on my face.

"What!? Twenty fucking minutes Aiden! There is no way I can be ready in-" Ashley stopped talking when she realized that she was yelling at the dial tone. She jumped off the couch and began to prepare herself for the night to come.

* * *

Spencer leaned back in her chair and looked around her new office. She had just been promoted and to say she was happy would be an understatement. She was now only one under the head honcho at her law firm in New York City. _Wow this chair is really comfy… _Spencer was relishing in the fact that she had a very comfy chair when her stomach let out a wine of protest. _Fine, fine… _She picked up her office phone, _my new phone, _and dialed her home phone number. She smiled when a familiar voice answered with a hearty "hello!"

"Hey babe it's Spencer!" she heard a laugh.

"Wow Spencer Carlin the important lawyer is calling me!?" she said in mock awe. Spencer laughed at her girlfriend.

"Yes Kyla Carlin and you're starting to waist her very valuable time so…" Kyla chuckled lightly.

"Oh wouldn't want to do that!" she said sarcastically.

"No you wouldn't," Spencer chuckled, "Okay so…I'm hungry!" she wined loudly, "what time is dinner?"

"Dinner should be ready at 6 or so Hun…"

"Thanks babe, I'm leaving the office now! See you at home…" Spencer hung up the phone and reluctantly got out of her comfy chair. She grabbed her coat and looked around her new office one more time before heading out of the door.

* * *

_Okay so that's the intro tell me if I should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All right I own nothing!

Author's Notes: Okay so I got mixed reviews, but I've decided on continuing this story. Just to apologize real fast Spencer and Kyla are in fact married! I use the term girlfriend to much sorry, mlgrant. Speaking of I want to give serious brownie points to all of you who gave good reviews! I loved 'em! I think I can go places with this story so I hope everyone enjoys! Chapter 2!

Summary: some reminiscing, some drinking, and some laughing…

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer opened the door and knocked firmly on the frame announcing her presence to the household. A raven-haired girl came running at her, jumping into her arms, and knocking her backwards onto the couch. Spencer looked up at her smiling wife and couldn't help but smile back.

"Aww, I love you too babe!" Kyla leaned in and kissed me sweetly before jumping off me and heading for the kitchen. Spencer watched her go and thought of how great her life was. She had grown up in a little town in Ohio but had moved to New York City for college. It was there that she had met Kyla Woods. They had immediately hit it off, and started to date. Next thing the blonde knew they were one of those happy couples that she always saw on TV. _Speaking of… _Spencer turned on the flat screen TV in their living room and yelled to Kyla.

"What's for dinner hun?"

"Your favorite!" Spencer's smile increased.

"Are you wearing whipped cream or chocolate this time?" she asked trying not to laugh. Kyla walked into the living room and leaned against the door frame, giving her wife a disapproving look. "What?" the blonde yelled in protest a smirk crossing her face, "I couldn't resist…"

"Well anyway…it's shepherds pie!"

"I guess it'll do…though I would of liked you better," she winked and Kyla let out a groan of annoyance.

"Just come eat!" Spencer chuckled and went to turn off the TV. As she reached for the clicker the news report caught her eye. Instead of turning off the TV she just turned the volume. Kyla who was sitting in the dinning room alone left her seat once again to go find her blonde. She found Spencer hunched over staring at the TV intently.

"Spencer wha-?" the blonde shushed her. Kyla a bit annoyed turned her gaze to the TV as well. She let out a gasp of shock and disgust as a picture of a very broken man was shown on the TV.

"Reginald Points, was brutally attacked tonight at a night club in downtown Manhattan," the announcer said in a low voice, "The attacker, Ashley Davies…" a picture of a young woman flashed on the screen. Spencer felt her heart jump as she stared at the TV. She looked at the girl and found she couldn't tear her eyes away even after Kyla had called her name several times. _She's so beautiful…_

"Spence!" the blonde was jerked out of her stupor as she looked up at her aggravated wife, "stop watching that shit and come have dinner!"

"All right sorry, let's eat…"

* * *

Ashley and Aiden arrived at the club and immediately caught the attention of the whole building. They caught everyone's eyes. The tall raven-haired man was well built and had every girl swooning. The petite brunette was gorgeous and she had such grace, not only were all of the guy's eyes on her but most of the girls as well. The pair oblivious to the staring eyes took their seats at the bar, where they both ordered alcohol filled drinks. Ashley leaned back on her bar stool and observed the bar room.

"You know what Aid…I really feel like dancing don't you?" Aiden chuckled lightly and took a sip of his drink.

"Ash, you are always in the mood for dancing…among other things," he grumbled.

"Hey," the brunette protested blowing some of her hair from her face, "are you insinuating something?" The raven haired boy adopted a look of mock offense.

"Why of course not!"

"Good," and with that the brunette left the raven haired man at the bar alone to join the dancing crowd. She immediately found her pray and began to grind hard with a petite reh head. Things were beginning to heat up when an unfamiliar hand gripped her shoulder. She turned around to address the stranger.

"Hey what's your pro-?"

"Get away from my girl," the man said in a low grumble cutting off the brunette's interrogation, "dyke," he added as an after thought.

"What did you just call me?!" the brunette said anger rising in her throat.

"I called you," the man got very close to the brunette's face, "a fucking dyke bitch!" Ashley couldn't stop the rage filling her and she swung back her fist to punch the stranger hard in the face. She repeated the motion over and over until she had the man writhing on the floor. Aiden jumped up from his seat when he saw his best friend begin the fight. He stopped himself, however, when he noticed the tiny brunette was winning. He chuckled and turned back to the bar to order another drink…

_Yeah that's it umm I hope that you all review and I will be updating soon! Please review you know I love it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Notes: Okay so new chapter YAY! I start up school soon so the posts are going to become less frequent. Sorry! but for now enjoy this chapter. It might be the last one you see for awhile!

Summary: New cases, new relationships, and new determination.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spencer shuffled quickly throughout the haphazard pile of papers and files scattered about her desk trying in vain to find her most recent case. "I am so fucking disorganized." she mumbled to herself as a pile of papers slid off her desk, "Shit!" She bent down to pick them up placing them in a tilting pile on her desk. She turned around in her comfy chair so she could rifle through a file cabinet placed strategically behind her desk. "Where the fuck-?" her grumblings were cut short as a loud beep rang throughout her office signaling the call of her secretary over the intercom. She leaned over to press the big red button and then addressed her secretary who was most surely on the other line.

"Hello Max. What's the news?"

"Max…is that like a new pet name or something because I don't know if I like it…" the blonde jumped ten feet out of her chair as she recognized the voice on the other line as belonging to her wife and not to her giddy secretary.

"Kyla?" she said in pure shock.

"Who else babe?" she chuckled in amusement, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight for a change of pace?" Spencer chuckled at her own foolishness, but the dark eyed beauty on the other line mistook it as a laugh at her proposal for a night out, "Oh… never mind then…dinner is at seven…"

"What?!" Spencer asked confused, "No Kyla," Spencer stopped her wife before she hung up, "I was laughing at myself! Dinner out sounds amazing," Spencer could almost see Kyla beaming on the other end of the phone.

"Great see you tonight. I love you Spencer…"

Spencer hesitated for a fraction of a second before replying, "Love you too, babe," Spencer hung up the phone and felt an unexpected wave of relief rush through her. _Why have I been feeling so awkward lately? _As soon as she had hung up the phone the familiar beeping sound filled the room again. The blonde cautiously leaned over and pressed the button but did not speak. After awhile the silence was punctured by a familiar voice.

"Sweetie? Are you there?" Spencer felt herself smile in relief.

"Max!"

"Who else?" the secretary heard his boss begin to ramble on about mistaking phone calls before he interrupted her, "Oh," he said pretending to understand, "well anyways hun there is someone out here to see you. I think she might be a new case!" Spencer laughed at his giddy tone.

"All right Max wait a moment while I…set up…and then send her in," the secretary knew his boss and her habits all to well. When she said to wait while she "set up" it meant wait for a moment as she scurried about her office trying to make it look presentable.

"Okie dokie, boss," Spencer sprung into action as she began to ram files into her drawers, not really caring what way they went in. The blonde was very big on first impressions. After a bit of "setting up" the blonde believed that her office looked okay. She heard a loud knock at the door and she yelled to the visitor telling her to come in. She pulled out a random file and began to pretend to be immersed in it. When she heard a loud click she knew that the door had been closed. "Sit down…" she said motioning to the empty chair in front of her desk still not looking up at the stranger. She pretended to leaf through the empty file until she heard the squeak from the cushion in front of her signaling that someone had sat down in the chair. She lifted her head finally to address a possible client, placing the file to the side. As she looked up her eyes locked with a pair of gorgeous brown ones. She froze and she felt her pulse quicken.

"Hi," Spencer watched as the anxious brunette's lips moved and she found herself completely enthralled, "I'm…"

"Ashley Davies," the blonde lawyer finished for her as she recognized her as the girl from the news the night before, "the girl with the mean right hook," the brunette chuckled.

"And you're Spencer Carlin the best lawyer in New York City," Spencer blushed at the complement and lowered her eyes to stare at the floor. _What the hell?! Spencer you do not lower your eyes to anyone! _Spencer mentally scolded herself and forced her gaze to return to the brunette.

"Flattery will get you almost as far as pounding someone's face in will…" she said as she raised one eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yeah…well that's kinda why I'm here, see…" Ashley began.

"You beat someone up for no reason and you want me to save you from your un-avoidable future as a cell mate to some horny fat man who hasn't seen a real woman for years," Spencer stated bluntly, having dealt with many people in Ashley's position. People who tried to slither out of their wrongdoings using money or connections. She watched as the brunette's face flushed red with anger.

"I didn't beat him up for no reason," she protested, "he provoked me!"

"You realize that you sound like a cat in heat right now," Spencer said with a chuckle at Ashley's high-pitched whine.

"Look just here me out please!" the brunette pleaded. Spencer felt bad for her and nodded her head signaling to the Ashley that it was okay for her to continue, "I was dancing with a…girl," Ashley looked up at the lawyer searching for her reaction to the fact that she was gay. When it looked like it wasn't negative the brunette plowed on, "and then a guy interrupted us and told me to back off his "woman," the brunette placed the word in air quotes and Spencer couldn't help but chuckle. "I refused, and then he called me a dyke…" Spencer felt herself fill with anger.

"He what?!"

"He called me a dyke," Spencer stood up suddenly from her chair startling the brunette, her face red hot with anger. The brunette scooted her chair backwards a bit afraid that the blonde might bite her. Spencer pressed her finger down hard on the big red button on her intercom.

"Max…?" she said coldly into the speaker.

"Yes?" the secretary responded quickly, noticing immediately the tone his boss. He had only heard this from her twice in his time of employment. Once when her brother, Glen, had called her a faggot, and another when he himself had gotten her decaf coffee instead of regular. Someone had pissed the fiery blonde off, and he felt terribly sorry for whoever the unfortunate soul was.

"Bring in a blank file…we have a case to win…" the secretary smiled. He had never heard Spencer sound so determined about a case before.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

_Okay that's it tell me what you guys think! I introduced a new character, Max, I really like him and I want to use him more tell me if you like him. I appreciate your input, Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Note: Okay so I got a new post up obviously. I really liked this one I hope you all like it too. Reviews please on Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4

Spencer sighed as she crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it over her shoulder where it joined the growing pile of rejected ideas. She leaned back in her chair and peered at the clock on her desk.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed as she saw that it was way past seven, "Kyla…" she whispered and then slammed her head hard back against her comfy chair. _See, if I had done that with my old chair it would have hurt like hell! _She chuckled to herself and looked around her dark office. Ashley was curled up on the office's couch, fast asleep. The blonde had told Ashley to leave, but the fiery brunette refused stating simply that she, "wanted to make sure Spencer did the work right!" Spencer stood up and made her way over to the couch, positioning herself so that she was kneeling down in front of the brunette's face. She reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear. Her hand stayed there against Ashley's face. Suddenly, loud couching from the door made her jump and she instantly backed away from the past out brunette.

"Boss?" Max asked curiously, wondering what the blonde had been doing. _She is still married…right?_

"Oh God Max, you scared the shit out of me," Spencer breathed as her hand gripped her chest.

"Sorry boss…but hey," he held up at tray laden with coffee, "will this make up for it?" he asked smiling knowing all to well the blonde's answer.

"Hell yes," the blonde exclaimed with joy and scurried quickly over to her bubbly secretary. When she took the coffee she let out a moan of longing, "caffeine…" Max smiled and put the tray down on the table.

"Guess I came to late though…"

"Hmm?" Spencer inquired while sipping her coffee two hands wrapped protectively around the mug. The red head boy nodded his head towards the sleeping Ashley. Spencer chuckled, "Yeah she passed put awhile ago…I told her to go home…"

"How's the case going?"

"Not very well…that Points fellow never actually hurt her so we can't call it self defense… and we can't exactly say to the judge: 'he hurt her feelings' can we…?" the secretary laughed.

"No I suppose not…hey how long do you think you're going to be here? It's almost midnight already…" Max asked noticing the time, "isn't your wife worried?" At the mention of her wife Spencer felt a rush of unease in her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna pull an all nighter… I'll inform the missus, but hey you should go home get some rest…" Max shook his head violently.

"No way babe! If you're staying then I'm staying," he grinned widely at the blonde and Spencer couldn't help but return it, "so is there anything that you need me to do?"

"Actually if you could look up the Points kid it'd be a big help…"

"No problem chief," Max headed for the door. He turned around one last time to address his boss, "Oh, and good luck…" they both knew he was talking about Spencer explaining this to the other Mrs. Carlin.

"Thanks," the secretary skipped out of the office and Spencer sat down at her desk. She picked up her phone and hesitantly dialed her home number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered. Spencer took a deep breath, "Hello?"

"Hi babe!" Spencer said cheerfully bracing herself for the screaming sure to come.

"Hello Spencer…" the tired voice replied quietly and Spencer was stunned.

"Listen hun, I'm sorry about dinner but we got a new case today after you called and… anyway I'm going to be staying overnight at the office…"

"Whatever Spencer…" Kyla answered still in that tired tone and hung up the phone leaving her wife with only the dial tone. Spencer hung up the phone and began calling on all her will power to stop her from crying.

"You didn't have to do that you know…" a small voice said from behind her and her comfy chair.

"Go home Ms. Davies…" Spencer replied coldly.

"You don't have to stay here overnight…there will be tomorrow, go home…"

"No…this is a really important case and my _wife_," she said sharply, "will understand…" Spencer still hadn't turned around so she could not see the surprised expression on her client's face.

"I-I…"

"Yeah that's usually the reaction I get…feel free to take your business elsewhere Ms. Davies…" Spencer said her own voice sounding tired and distant. She wasn't in the mood for any homophobic shit.

"No you don't understand. I'm gay too…" Ashley said finally finding her voice. _I thought I made that clear earlier…? _Now it was Spencer's turned to be surprised. She turned slowly around in her chair to look at her client.

"Oh…" she said at a loss for words. She got up and walked over to Ashley. As she got nearer the brunette could feel herself shiver with apprehension.

"Are you cold?" the blonde asked noticing the brunette shiver.

"Yes," Ashley lied not wanting the lawyer to see the affect she had on the tiny brunette.

"I'll go turn up the heat then…" the blonde stated and headed for the door to her office where the temperature controls were located.

"Wait!" Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her in very close. The girl's mouths were inches apart and neither of them dared breath. Spencer found herself melting inside at their closeness and realized with a start that she enjoyed the brunette's arms wrapped around her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Spencer managed to whisper. Ashley stepped swiftly back as if just realizing how close they were.

"I-I don't know…" she said quietly before running out of the office door. Max saw the brunette dart from the room and couldn't help but be curious, it was in his nature. He stepped into the dark office. He found Spencer leaning, two hands on her desk with her back to him, breathing hard.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" he asked caringly.

"I-I don't know…" Spencer replied echoing Ashley's words…

* * *

_Okay that's it! Reviews please! You know I love 'em!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's Notes: New Chapter…I don't have much to say oh except I have a shout out for this one…well a couple of shout outs. First I wanna tell you all to read ItsJustZee's stuff cause she's amazing! and I wanna give serious brownie points to all of you who reviewed! So here it is Chapter 5!

Summary: New clothes, new pains, and new meetings…

* * *

Chapter 5

Spencer jerked her head up fast, to fast, she massaged the new crick in her neck. _Great… _She reached up to her face and peeled a piece of paper off her features. It took her a moment to realize that she was sitting at her desk, in her office, in her comfy chair. _Okay, Spence I know that the office is nice…but living here that's a bit much. _She searched her desk, her sapphire eyes falling first on the digital clock. It blinked 7:30 at her in big red numbers. She congratulated herself on her excellent timing as she realized she had awoken around the time she usually arrived at the office. The second thing her eyes found was the box of 'Krispy Kreme' Donuts and hot coffee. A hot pink sticky note was attached to the coffee. The blonde leaned over and snatched up the coffee so that she could read the note.

_Morning Sweetie!_

_I got you your fav donuts and hazelnut coffee…Oh! There are clean clothes on the couch and the stuff on Points is somewhere on that desk._

_I'll be back soon hopefully you can survive without me!_

_Luv ya hun,_

_Maxy!_

Spencer chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, only to findthat it was still scalding hot. She gave a little yelp as the hot liquid burned her tongue. _Great I can add this to my lists of pains… _She turned the coffee around only to find a bright orange sticky note right in her face.

_p.s. hun it might be a bit hot…;-_

Spencer cursed and grabbed a bottle water off of her desk downing it in one gulp. _Okay now to start the day…_The blonde got out of her desk and stretched before heading over to the couch to get the clothes the note mentioned. She chuckled to see that Max's excellent taste had done it again. The clothes were obviously new. _Just bought this morning probably…I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to my house…I'm not anxious to see my raging wife either…_Spencer shuddered and picked up the 'suirt'. That was the name Max and Spencer had chosen for the suits made for women. It started as a suit but soon magically transformed itself into a skirt. Spencer chuckled and headed out the door to the ladies room so she could prepare herself for the day to come.

Spencer paced around her office the information on Reginald Points clutched tightly in her hand. The information had proven very useful and Spencer congratulated herself for choosing such an efficient secretary. The blonde had just figured out her opening argument and had headed over to her desk to jot it down when the door swung open with a loud bang making the blonde squeal. The trespasser tried the best she could to not burst out into laughter at the startled lawyer.

"Oh…I'm sorry did I startle you?" she said in a quiet voice afraid that if she spoke louder her amusement would show.

"Yes…yes you did! Miss Davies I don't want to be rude but what the hell are you doing in my office!?" the blonde snapped leaning against her oak desk clutching her heart. The brunette gave the shocked blonde a quizzical look before staring down at her watch.

"It is ten isn't it…?" Spencer looked over at her desk.

"Yes I suppose it is but what the fuck does that have to do with it?" Spencer couldn't stop the curse. She couldn't help that fact that she tended to curse a lot when scared. Plus, she had not forgotten the night before. She had tried to ignore it all morning but it still managed to slip into her mind once and awhile.

"Your secretary told me to come in at ten…for my appointment…" Ashley said confused. Suddenly it dawned on the blonde.

"Oh he did, did he…" the blonde grumbled taking a seat in her comfy chair. _Probably missed a fucking sticky note…_"Well than I suppose we should attend to business. Please sit," Spencer motioned for the chair. Ashley sat in it cautiously and managed to sit in silence for a little, while the blonde organized her papers before not being able to stand it a moment longer.

"Spence…about last night…" she said quietly. Spencer stiffened at the use of the nickname and at the recalling of last night.

"Miss Davies, I'd rather not talk about it…"

"But Spence…" the blonde lost it and stood up and walked around her desk till she hovered over the brunette. She cupped the girl's cheek and leaned in close.

"You are to call me Miss Carlin and I repeat I don't want to discuss last night…" she snapped in Ashley's face. Ashley did not move away but instead moved in closer to the angry blonde.

"What, no Mrs…?" she whispered. They were centimeters apart and Ashley could smell the toothpaste the lawyer had used that morning. The door opened and Spencer instantly backed off the brunette and hurried to her chair. A confused Max entered the room and couldn't help but notice the flustered look on his boss's face and the smirk on her client's.

"Spencer honey, you have…umm…someone here to see you…" Spencer could here someone snapping in the back round at her secretary.

"Really, do I really need to ask for permission to speak to my own…?" Max's face grew hot and he turned around to address the visitor in the waiting room.

"Look shut up for a second okay. You're not special, you do not get special treatment, and you don't get to talk to me like that…" Spencer was surprised she couldn't remember a time where her secretary had been so rude. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Max, can I ask who you are addressing?" Max turned his head back around to look at his boss his famous smile once again placed on your face.

"Sorry for the intrusion boss, it's your…"

"Your wife!" A disgruntled Kyla pushed her way through the door past the protective secretary.

* * *

_Okay that's the new update reviews please!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: All right new chapter! I liked my last update and this one is okay though I think I can do better…I hope you enjoy it anyway! Chapter 6!

Summary: Old arguments, old traditions, and old guilt…

* * *

Chapter 6

A disgruntled Kyla pushed past the protective secretary and into her wife's office. Her eyes grew wide when she saw how nice the office actually was. Having never seen the inside its appearance was a surprise to her. She scoffed.

"It's a nice office. I can almost see why you spend more time with it than me…" Spencer looked at her wife and found she wasn't surprised with the raven-haired woman's anger.

"Kyla, please…I have," she gestured to Ashley, "guests…Can we talk about this at home please…?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," the woman snapped at the blonde. Spencer stared at Kyla confused.

"Why not?"

"Because you're never home…" this time Spencer's wife spoke quietly and the fierceness seemed to disappear from her eyes, replaced by pure sadness. For the first time she addressed that there was someone else in the room besides her and her wife. She looked observantly at Ashley, noticing immediately how gorgeous she was. The brunette noticed the woman's eyes on her and so in turn spoke up, or rather stood up. The brunette approached the distressed wife and stuck out her hand.

"Ashley Davies, I'm a client of _Mrs_," she made sure to emphasize the word for the couple's benefit though secretly she couldn't get her mind off of the blonde Carlin's lips, "Carlin's…" Kyla took the hand in hers and for the first time since she entered the room a smile broke on her lips. Spencer once again was not surprised. _Who could resist Ashley…I know I can't… _Spencer shook her head in awe that she would even admit that to herself. She turned her face back to professional.

"Kyla, as you can see I'm in the middle of a meeting. So please if we could talk about this later…" the raven-haired girl still looked skeptical so the brunette quickly added.

"Oh do leave so soon!" she gave a mock pout, "but if you really must then at least promise me that we will meet again soon! Perhaps a trip to the…" Ashley looked around the room frantically before finally her eyes fell on a picture of Spencer and Kyla standing outside a museum she knew, "Metropolitan Museum of Art!" Kyla's smile grew.

"Oh," she let out a squeal of excitement, "I adore that museum! Most definitely Miss Davies! Most definitely…"

"Please call me Ashley. So I will get your number from my lawyer and give you a ring sometime!" Ashley placed her infamous smile on her face. Kyla looked positively overjoyed.

"Of course It was…" but her sentence was cut off as the brunette embraced her as if they were old friends. Kyla was shocked and soon returned the hug. Spencer watched on and couldn't help but feel jealousy rise in her throat. _How dare she hug Ashl…Kyla! _Spencer switched her thoughts around at the last moment trying to convince herself that she was feeling jealousy over her wife and not her client.

"See you around Kyla darling!" Ashley said as she practically pushed the raven-haired girl out of the door. The woman did not object to this because she was still entranced by Ashley. The brunette slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Spencer smiled at her client's cleverness. Ashley fixed her skirt and moved to sit back down in the chair across from Spencer's desk.

"You're good," the blonde told the brunette. Ashley smiled.

"I know…" _Great now we'll never get her big head through the door. _Spencer chuckled. Ashley opened her mouth to speak.

"Spenc…I mean Mrs. Carlin, about last night…" the blonde held up a finger silencing the brunette. Ashley's face began to contort with rage that she was being interrupted again before she saw the blonde nod towards the door. Spencer got up and quietly walked over to the door. She opened it and watched as her secretary who was obviously leaning against the door, fall head first into the room. Ashley chuckled as the red head got up and brushed himself off.

"Do you need something Max, dear?"

"No-no…nothing important…"

"Well than I suggest you go back to your post and leave me to my private conversations," Spencer said in a light tone. She felt much better now that she knew she was going to be able to work things out with Kyla later.

"Yes, yes of course hun," the secretary headed for the door and closed. The brunette in the chair could no longer contain herself and she burst out giggling. Spencer gave a light chuckle herself.

"So Miss Davies, I have figured out my opening argument for your case. You know the case that we are supposed to be meeting to talk about," she raised her eyebrows and the brunette agreed silently that they would have to talk later, "well as I was saying my assistant and I found some very interesting stuff on your victim. He has in fact been arrested several times before for possession, and assult. In my opening argument I'm going to stress these hard…How does that sound to you Miss Davies?" the brunette smiled her grin stretching form ear to ear.

"All I know is that I did the right thing by coming to you!" the lawyer smiled and chuckled.

"Thank you, you may go…" Spencer stood up and walked Ashley to her office door. When they reached the door Spencer found herself being pulled into a tight hug by the small brunette. After a while she gave in and returned the hug. As Ashley pulled away she placed a light kiss on the blonde's cheek. Spencer felt her face grow hot and she knew that she must have the appearance of a tomato. Her face, however, was not the only thing that was now hot. Ashley gave a quick goodbye to the stunned brunette sliding her hand along the blonde's arm before running out of the door.

"Damn me and my arousal…" Spencer muttered to herself.

"What's that boss?" her nosy but caring secretary yelled to her.

"Nothing Max, nothing…"

* * *

_That's it! Hope you enjoyed._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: Okay so I've been going through a lot of stuff but yeah! I think I finally figured it all out so I've gone back to writing! YAY! Here it is Chapter 7 oh and for all you Spashley lovers you are gonna love this one!

Summary: Old fights, old hangouts, old friends…

* * *

Chapter 7

Spencer opened her front door and entered the dark and silent house. She placed her keys down lightly on the table besides her couch. _Good, Kyla went to bed…we can work this out in the morning…_Spencer relived that her wife hadn't waited up for her headed for the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. She opened the fridge but instead of grabbing food like she had planned she found herself reaching for a beer bottle. As her hand closed on the bottle a voice spoke from behind her.

"Welcome home…glad to see you remembered how to get here…" _Shit… _Spencer turned around to look at her wife who was clad in her nightwear.

"Nice to see you too, Kyla…" the blonde muttered under her breath.

"You spend to much time at work Spencer…"

"Here we go again…" Spencer grumbled as she made her way into the living room taking a sip from her beer. _My God…I never catch a break with this woman… _Spencer was surprised at her own thoughts.

"What?!" the woman yelled back furious at her wife. She stormed after her into the living room; steam practically coming from her ears.

"Nothing dear," the blonde said her comment dripping with sarcasm, as she took a seat on her couch. She frowned, _Hmm…it's not as comfortable as my comfy chair…_she was knocked out of her musings by a whining wife.

"Do you realize that we haven't spent one night together since…God I can't even remember!" Spencer placed her beer bottle down on the table and tried to hold back her anger.

"We have this fight every fucking night Kyla…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes and every night you never admit I exist! It's like your married to your office not to me!" Kyla snapped back.

"That's because my office has more common sense…" Spencer whispered to herself. After she realized what she had said the blonde began hoping beyond hope that her wife hadn't heard her. She stood from the couch and turned to face her wife. She saw to her dismay that tears were falling from her eyes, "Kyla, baby, I'm so sorry…" the blonde said moving into embrace her hurt wife. Kyla took a step back and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't…"

"What?"

"Leave…this…house…now…"

"What?"

"LEAVE SPENCER!" the raven-haired girl was screaming now. Her voice resounding throughout the house. Spencer who saw that her wife was not bluffing walked cautiously to the door, picking up her keys and purse on the way out, making sure not to turn her back to the furious dark haired woman.

Spencer sighed as she got into her car. _Where the fuck do I go now? _She slammed her head against the car seat. _Well, let's just drive and see where it takes me…_She started up her car and pulled out of her driveway making sure to honk her horn loudly as one last angry protest.

A few minutes later Spencer was shuffling her feet outside of the apartment door. She had already rang the doorbell and was now waiting for the moment when the door would be opened. _What the fuck am I doing here? _Spencer sighed and turned to leave just then she heard a creak and lifted her head as the door was opened.

"Spencer?" the voice asked questionably. All the doubts before left her upon sight of the woman before her. Spencer, however, did not let them continue as she slammed her lips into theirs. She pushed them back into the apartment, their lips still connected. She lifted her hands and entangled them in the mane of brown curls as Spencer opened her mouth to accept the other persons tongue. The pair fell back onto the couch still kissing fiercely. Spencer took the girl's bottom lip in her own and sucked it lightly between her lips. The girl responds and slides her tongue into Spencer's mouth and massages the blonde's tongue. Spencer chokes back a moan as a wave of pleasure rips through her and she grinds her hips hard against the brunettes. This time it was the brunette's turn to moan out. Spencer pulls back. Brown eyes connect with hers. Spencer is searching those dark orbs eyes trying to see if it is okay.

"Don't stop," the brunette utters as if she knew what the other girl was wondering. That's all Spencer needs to hear and she brings her lips down on hers massaging her tongue against the other girl's bottom lip begging for entrance. The kiss begins to slow and become more gentle as if the girls' are savoring each other. This time it was Spencer's turn to pull back and she stared at the girl beneath her.

"You're so beautiful Ashley…" she whispered to the brunette and moved back into kiss the girl again missing the taste of her lips. To her surprise the smaller girl halted her advances placing a finger against the blonde's lips.

"Wife?" was all the brunette managed to get out between her heavy breathing. The blonde shook her head furiously and thought for a second choosing her words carefully.

"Fuck her…" she said loudly before leaning in again.

* * *

_That's it! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: Right mlgrant to clear things up a bit more they both live in NYC and in my world gay marriage is legal everywhere! A person can dream can't they? Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all who reviewed! You all know it means a lot to me. Enjoy it!

Summary: New love, new dreams, and new secrets…

* * *

Chapter 8

Ashley stretched as she felt the morning sun hit her face. She turned in the bed to wrap her arms around Spencer. She soon found that she was wrapping her arms around pure air. She got up hastily and scanned the room until she felt relief flood her as she spotted the blonde sitting at the end of the bed wrapped in a comforter. Relief quickly changed to fear as she watched the blonde rock back and forth her head in her hands. The brunette crawled over to sit next to the blonde and cautiously laid her hand on the girl's back, partially afraid of her reaction. She was pleased when she saw Spencer lean into the touch.

"Spencer are you okay?" she asked her words heavy with concern and worry for her lawyer.

"Yeah I'm fine Ash…just please…" Spencer leaned in and kissed the brunette passionately. She pulled back after awhile, her eyes closed, and she rested her forehead against the brunette's. "Yeah…everything is going to be fine…"

"What was that for?" Ashley asked breathlessly, "I mean I'm not complaining or anything…" Spencer put her finger against Ashley's lips silencing her ramblings and opened her mouth to reply.

"I felt something with you…something that I have never felt with Kyla, with anyone…you're it Ashley…" the brunette couldn't help it she jerked back from the blonde. Spencer's eyes were now filled with fear at the brunette's reaction. She had just bared her soul and had gotten what she was pretty sure was a negative reaction. _Shit, this is what I get for being honest… _ "Did…did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't and that's the problem…" the brunette sighed. Spencer was utterly confused now.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't…look we have a-a meeting in like a half-an-hour…you should get home talk to your," she took a deep breath but found she couldn't say it, "just…I'll see you…" Ashley got up and walked over to the door to hold it ajar for the blonde. "Just get dressed and… leave please…" Spencer hurriedly pulled on her clothes that were scattered throughout the room. When she was done she walked over to Ashley and the door, pausing for a second in the middle of the door frame, her eyes not looking at the brunette.

"Can I just-?"

"No," the brunette cut her off. Spencer took this as her cue to leave and exited the room trying hard to hold back her tears. Once she was gone Ashley closed the door and then crumpled to the floor, her body resting against the door, and her head in her hands.

A few hours later and Ashley was leaning against her kitchen counter the latest 'Rolling Stone' magazine in her hand and a bowl of Ben&Jerry resting in arms reach. There was a knock at the door. After Ashley didn't respond the knocking grew louder until it sounded in the apartment as though someone was trying to break down the door.

"Hold your fucking horses I'm coming!" Ashley screamed. Fuming she stormed over to the door wrenching it open.

"Uh…bad time?"

"Aide…what the fuck are you doing here?" Ashley stepped back over to her bowl of ice crème and began reading her magazine again ignoring the raven-haired boy standing in her doorway.

"It's Friday Ash…"

"So?"

"Movie night…" Ashley sighed as she remembered that it was Friday and that it was indeed movie night. Unfortunately for Aiden, Ashley was not in the mood for him or his movies. Which was surprising seeing as she had had some of the best sex in her life the night before. Usually, that's an up bringer. Ashley had decided to skip her meeting with her lawyer and instead stay at home with her best pals Ben&Jerry.

"So not in the mood Aiden…" the raven-haired boy's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Ashley not in the mood for loose-your-voice-from-screaming movie night?! Not possible!" he joked.

"Seriously Aiden."

"Wow…okay…" Aiden strode over to the couch and plopped himself down before continuing casually, "so who is she and is she kinky?" Ashley threw the magazine she was holding at the man's head. He ducked, the whizzing magazine missing his head by centimeters.

"Not telling and…" Ashley smiled remembering the night before, "Yes."

"Than how in hell can you be so down?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"Because it wasn't meaningless…"

"What?"

"Because it actually meant something to me Aiden, and it obviously meant something to her. This was not just a bang and go thing…" she sighed, "I don't know what it was…" She dug her spoon deep into the mound of ice cream shoving a large spoonful into her mouth.

"Wait…THE Ashley Davies felt something! Oh geez…I guess that means she's human!" he said sarcastically ignoring the glare he received from the brunette, "Ashley you are not feeling proof. You are a human and as a human you are allowed to feel something other than just lust toward another human. If you really felt something than you should try to be with this girl…I know that you're not really relationship prone but…"

"It's not that simple…" Ashley whispered cutting her friend off.

"Why Ashley? Why isn't it that simple? Explain please because it seems pretty damn simple to me!"

"She married Aid! I'm the "other" woman…" Aiden whistled.

"Okay so maybe it isn't that simple…"

Ashley scoffed, "Yeah…" she felt her eyes begin to slowly fill with tears and she hastily rubbed the back of her hand against her brown orbs to stop the retreating tears from coming down her face. Aiden jumped off of the couch and walked over and embraced his friend who was now sobbing.

"Hey…Ash it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay…" Ashley held on to him tightly her arms firmly around his neck her head resting in the crook in his shoulder. The tears were now coming fast and hard from her eyes and small whimpering noises could be heard muffled a bit by Aiden's shoulder. The dark-eyed boy had only seen Ashley cry twice in the entire time he had known her. Once when her dad was killed in a car accident, and once again when she had finally realized she was gay. This was definitely not just some random fling.

"No it's not Aiden…" Ashley choked out between her sobs her words barely audible with her mouth pressed into Aiden's shoulder, "No-no it's not…I think I lo-love her Aiden…" Even between the sobs and his shoulder Aiden had heard his friend's words and in response just clutched the crying girl tighter to him.

* * *

_That's it sorry it took me so long to post! Reviews please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: I was bored and my computer was calling me… so I dunno how good it's gonna be but I really felt like writing. I'm also going to try writing it in Spencer's point of view. It also gets a little more mature :::wink::: it is also very short but enjoy! Here it is Chapter 9

Summary: Spencer is having a hard time concentrating on what the therapist is saying…

* * *

Chapter 9

Spencer's POV

"Welcome to couples therapy!" the man greeted us with a small smile and a firm handshake. I looked the man up and down critically. He certainly looked like a therapist. He had large square glasses that seemed just a bit to big for his face and he was balding in the center so that the light bounced into my eyes causing me to blink hard several times. When my vision had returned I observed shiny's office. It was very cozy looking that is until my eyes fell on to the couch. The connected couch. _Shit, now me and Kyla actually have to sit next to each other…just great… _Curse the connected couch. Why couldn't this man have two **unconnected **chairs like every other fucking therapist?! I cautiously sat down on one end of the plush couch and was pleased when Kyla took her seat all the way at the other end. _That's not that bad._

"Excuse me, Mrs. Carlin," he gestured at Kyla, "could you please move a little to the left?" _What!? No damn you! It was fine the way it was damn it! _To my dismay Kyla reluctantly moved closer to me.

"Welcome girls," _Didn't we already do the 'welcome' thing already? _"Do you two have some problems?" _No, we're here because we like wasting three hundred dollars per hour! My God man how did you get your Ph.D?_

"Hello Dr. Fredrick. Yes, we do. My wife is never home. You would think she was married to her job and not to me," _Well you don't waste any time do ya? _I looked over at my wife who is sitting there, straight backed and poised. You'd think she was fucking God or something.

"Mrs. Davies do you have anything to say?" _What?! _If I had a drink it would be all over the couch, me, and Kyla by now.

"What?!"

"I asked if you had anything to say Mrs. Carlin?" _No, no, no, no, no that is sooo not what you said!_

"No I don't…look why don't you just let my wife talk? It's all she ever does anyway…" I smirked at my witty comeback and then braced myself for the verbal abuse I was soon to receive from my loving wife.

"Well someone has to talk around here! Do you know that she only talks to me when she has to?! She's like a freakin' mime…" I expertly tuned out my whining wife. I had gotten quite good at it recently. She was like a radio, I just turn the knob a bit, and it lowers her volume. My eyes wander around the near office until they spy the red oak desk in the corner of the room. I smiled and crossed my legs as the image of a scandaly clad brunette spread across the top of the desk flooded my mind. It did not help in the least bit that Ashley was now removing her thong tantalizingly slow. God those hands… Those wonderful hands they're so amazing! They're like magic and I love it when they work their magic on me. At that thought I subconsciously licked my lips, and squeezed my legs tighter together. She was thrusting hard now, her mouth in a small 'o' and when she spoke I felt a shiver run up my spine, "Ohhh Spencer! Uh…oh! SPENCER!"

"Spencer!" My head snapped up as a painfully annoying voice pierced through my day dream. My eyes turned on my wife who resembled a tomato and I made sure to give her a glare to express how pissed I was at her for ruining my fun.

"Mrs. Carlin! She just insulted you in every way possible! You can't possibly stay silent!"

"Look…uh…this was, fun, but I…have other things to do. We're going to have to reschedule," I wave my hands wildly around and began to quickly gather my things together, "this for some other time! Toodles!" I practically ran out of the office door, past the big haired secretary leaving a very confused wife and therapist in my wake.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short and I'm sorry for those people who were offended by the "sexual content" but ya can't say that I didn't warn ya!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: Once again I don't know why but I just felt this need to write. Once again I don't know how good it's gonna be but my computer was calling to me. This chapter is going to be from Ashley's point of view. Here it is chapter 10. Enjoy!

Summary: "Wait what are you doing…?"

* * *

Chapter 10

Ashley's POV

This is most probably the WORST pie I have ever tasted in my life!" I made gagging motions with my finger and placed the plate of pie on the coffee table in front of the couch far, far away from me, "I mean seriously Aiden! I know that you are trying to cheer me up but dear God man! Killing me is not going to help!"

"Oh shut your big fat mouth for once Ashley! I make you pie and this is the thanks I get?" Aiden gave me a glare to express his displeasure and I couldn't help but chuckle. In reality Aiden was cheering me up but I would never admit to that, not in a thousand years.

"Yes well I really couldn't tell if it was pie or trash…then again I should have been warned when the smell of garbage began to come from my kitchen…" Aiden grabbed the nearest thing to him, or the pillow, and hit me hard with it causing me to retaliate and throw him on his back. I began to torture him and tickle him relentlessly.

"Say mercy!"

"N-no," he spluttered through my attack. I just tickled him harder, refusing to give up.

"Come on say mercy!"

"Fine, fine! Mercy! Mercy!" I gave a satisfied smirk in triumph and got off of the panting Aiden to turn on the flat screen television.

"Now…I'm going to kick your ass in Halo!"

"Oh you wish…" he grabbed the controllers and threw one at me I caught it in the tips of my fingers right before it smacked me in the face. I turned on the Xbox and selected the multiplayer menu to begin the slaughter. I was tight in the middle of destroying Aiden;s pathetic droid for the twentieth time in a row when the apartment door slammed wide open to reveal a very flustered looking lawyer. Aiden yelled loudly and practically fell off of the couch in fright.

"Spencer?" I asked surprised and stared at the panting blonde trying to move my eyes away from her rising chest. Every single time she breathed her chest popped out of her shirt just a bit more. I moved my eyes reluctantly from her chest and up to her gorgeous eyes ignoring the rising heat in my jeans.

"Ashley!" she cried out breathlessly and stormed over to me to pull me into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, grinding her hips hard against my center. I moaned loudly into her mouth and reacted by pulling the blonde closer to me. I pulled back a bit when I heard a loud whistle come from the couch behind us. I unhitched my lips from hers and turned to stare hard at the raven-haired boy who was still lounging on my couch.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

"No…no I don't not if this is that kinky girl you were talking about yesterday…" he winked at Spencer. My Spencer. I picked up the pie on the table and threw it at Aiden, wincing a bit as some of the blueberry filing found its place on my white couch. The blonde beside me giggled and I felt a wave of happiness rise in my chest. I always felt that feeling whenever the blonde was around.

"Leave…now," I said through gritted teeth. My mouth only gritted tighter as I felt a hand slide down the side of my body to stop on my thigh, out of the view of one horny raven-haired boy.

"Yes it was nice meeting you…?" Spencer raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in question. A typical Spencer action that always made me swoon.

"Aiden. Name's Aiden."

"Aiden, we will have to hang out again," I wasn't listening to their conversation. I was concentrating on holding in a moan as the hand moved up my thigh to cup my core. My knees almost buckled as waves of pleasure washed through me.

"Y-yeah is something wrong Ash?" I felt a chill run down my spine and straight to my center as a quite voice whispered innocently in my ear, nipping my earlobe a bit. This time the moan could not be held back and it broke past the barrier of my lips to puncture the tense air in the room. I heard Spencer chuckle at my reaction and the surprised look on Aiden's face.

"Maybe I should turn off the lights…'

"Leave Aiden!" this time it wasn't me but the blonde behind me who spoke and this time her voice wasn't timid and innocent but sharp and full of need. I smiled realizing that I was the one who made her feel this way, "Oh and by the way… I am kinky, **very **kinky…" she bent down to nip at my neck. I moaned again and with trembling arms threw the pillow nearest me at Aiden, he dodged it and slowly crept out of the room. As soon as he had gone Spencer spun me around and threw me onto the couch straddling me. She began to furiously unbutton my jeans. I don't know what the fuck was going through my mind, but I stopped her.

"Wait what are you doing? What about your wife?" I asked. She groaned in frustration and removed herself from my waist to sit on the other end of the couch her knees tucked into her chest.

"I just…I thought you wanted me… What the fuck is your problem?! First it's come here and fuck me and then it's go away and leave me alone!"

"Well there is the tiny fact that you're married!"

She glared at me and leaned forward, "Does that really fucking matter Ashley?!"

"Well no shit it matters!" I was getting angry now, not at the blonde across form me but at myself mostly. Angry that I was suck a dumb ass. Here she is the girl I…I love… and I fucking rejected her. What is my problem?

"Should it matter when you love someone?!" she stopped and a frightened expression crossed her face when she realized what she had just said/ She sprung up from the couch and walked towards the door muttering as she went, "stupid Spencer! Come on you probably just scared her away!" I watched her open the door only when she was half way out of the door did I realize I hadn't said anything.

"Spencer WAIT I…" but it was to late as I heard the door to my apartment slam shut, "love you too…" I whispered before screaming out in frustration and slammed my head against the couch.

* * *

_And that's all folks! Thanks for reading look for the next update!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Note: and the writing spree continues! I want to thank tay0270 who has been so great and has commented on everything that I have ever posted. You are SO amazing! All right here is the next chapter and I don't know if it's good, bad, or in between so you all will have to tell me. This is a short but sweet chapter. Some seriously good Spashley fluff right here! Anyway onto my story for anyone who is still reading...

Summary: The rain can have its advantages…

* * *

Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck! Gah! Spencer you idiot! You just told a girl who has never been in a real relationship in her life that you lover her! Ashley Davies does not fall in love with people! Least of all married, stuck up lawyers…_

Shit! I stepped out into the cold night air only to discover with a shock that not only was it freezing but it was also raining, hard.

"Shit!" I screamed out loud not caring who the hell heard me, "Could this fucking day get any worse?!" I don't know who I was asking but obviously someone was listening because the rain began to come down a bit harder and a loud boom echoed throughout the night sky.

"Oh thanks! Thanks a whole fucking lot! I appreciate that, really I do! AHH!" I screamed again and stomped my foot hard, into an unsuspecting puddle. Rain water sprung from the sidewalk and wet me even more, if that was even possible.

I was soaked now and found that I had begun to tremble from the cold, at least I think that it is from the cold. I wrapped my arms tight around my shivering torso and began to cry. It doesn't really make a difference physically because I am already soaked to the bone, but emotionally it felt good. I hadn't cried in years. Not since my mother kicked me out of the house when she found out I was gay. Now, the tears wouldn't stop flowing and it felt amazing.

The feeling of comfort increased when I felt two slim but strong arms wrap around my waist clutching me tightly to their dry body. I didn't resist, didn't know if I would have had the strength to, instead I leaned into the embrace and continued to sob. After what felt like hours, but was probably only moments, the comforting arms spun me around so that I could face their owner.

Brown eyes bore into mine. The eyeliner and mascara was running down her face, and her hair was soaked, but even then Ashley was gorgeous. I must not have looked much better. Ashley brought up a hand and wiped a tear, or maybe it was a raindrop from my eye.

"As-Ashley…" my voice cracked, probably from all the crying, but the brunette brought up a finger to my lips silencing me.

"Spencer…please don't…I need to say something okay. You…you're married Spence and…" my head hung in shame at the mention of my marriage as the guilt flooded my system. _Kyla._ That's right Kyla my…my wife. I was lying to her, and breaking the promise that I had made to her in our wedding vows. Ashley must have noticed my change in mood because she lifted my head and looked into my tear soaked eyes, "but I don't care…because…because Spence, I…I love you, and you are right nothing else should matter, and it doesn't…" she took a deep breath.

That's right Kyla my…my wife. I was lying to her, and breaking the promise that I had made to her in our wedding vows. Ashley must have noticed my change in mood because she lifted my head and looked into my tear soaked eyes, "but I don't care…because…because Spence, I…I love you, and you are right nothing else should matter, and it doesn't…" she took a deep breath.

_You are my world, baby_

_No one can stop us, baby_

_You are all that matters to me_

_You make my day, baby_

_In everyway, baby_

_And I will always love you…_

When she had finished I couldn't help but laugh. It was all too perfect. I love her and she loves me, it was like a fairytale and I couldn't help but wonder to myself how long it could last, She gave me a questioning look at my laughter. I smiled and brought her lips to mine to answer her question and to reassure her that everything was okay. For once everything was going to be okay.

"That was beautiful Ashley…did you. Did you write that?"

"I did…I wrote that for you baby," she chuckled and I knew that that word would never be the same again. I drew her in for another kiss. The rain was coning down even harder now and my clothing seemed stuck to my body, like a second skin. I could feel every moment that she or I made, it was wonderful. The brunette chuckled into my mouth and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mood ruiner…it's just…we're gonna catch pneumonia, baby…" she chuckled and so did I. Soon we were in fits of laughter. It was true that I didn't know how long this was going to last but I was going to enjoy every fucking minute I had.

We kissed again, I don't think I can ever get tired of this kiss. We kissed in the rain. Probably catching some sickness or another but I found that I didn't care. I didn't care about anything other than her. My Ashley.

* * *

_You are my world baby…_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: It's New York City Anything Can Happen

Author: SoNismyhobby

Copyright: 2007!

Content Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: Here it is next chapter! I really don't know where I am going with this story but you all know that I love Spashley so it's going to have some sweet Spashley fluff no doubt. So keep reading! Enjoy!

Summary: Perfect…well it was…

* * *

Chapter 12

Ashley's POV

Perfect. That is the word I would use to best describe my life. Perfect. Spencer and I are finally together, sneaking around maybe, but together. I guess that being with Spencer in secret is better than not being with Spencer at all. And God being with Spencer is, perfect. Sure I'll probably have a back ache in the morning tomorrow from laying on top of the blonde lawyer's desk but the kisses I'm receiving right now are worth every spasm.

She's onto my neck now, it's my weak spot, and she knows it. I try to hold back my moans because I know that her secretary is right outside the closed door of her office and getting caught is not an option. I wish that she was mine, all mine, but I know that with her wife that is impossible, so for now making out, half dressed, on her office desk will have to do.

The door clicked and the sound echoed throughout her office. She removed herself from on top of me and quickly searched around for her shirt. She found hers and mine in a pile on the floor. She threw a shirt at me and I began to hastily pull it over my head.

Spencer yelled to the person to come in, when she did up her last button on her vest. A red head of hair showed itself and the body of Maxwell Shepard, Spencer's assistant, soon followed. He observed us suspiciously before Spencer cleared her throat drawing his attention to his boss.

"Max," she couched, "do you need something?"

"Your wife hun, line three…" Spencer let out a groan of frustration and trudged over to the phone. She picked it up with an aggravated, 'Hello' and her secretary turned his gaze on me, "So Miss Davies how've you been doll?" I raised my eyebrow at the red head.

"I've been good… why do you ask?"

"No reason it just looks like you have been having some fun that's all…" once again I raised my eyebrows in question, "well I just happened to notice that you are wearing my bosses shirt," he said with a smirk. I panicked and looked down to see to my dismay that I was indeed wearing the lawyer's v-neck shirt.

"Uh…uh what are you talking about? This is uh…this is the shirt that I came in wearing…" he tilted his head in amusement at my panic. He walked over and stood next to me to lean in and whisper in my ear.

"It's fine babe I know. Just take better care of her than that stuck up bitch did please. Oh and if you ever hurt her in any way I will make sure that you never get a good haircut in this city EVER again," he chuckled and left the office. I was stunned and it took me a second to pull myself back together. I looked over at Spencer and noticed that she was wearing my jean vest. I smiled to myself at how good she looked in my clothes. It took me awhile to realize that she was yelling into the phone.

"NO! NO KYLA! KY—KYLA YOU ARE NOT LISTENING… fine…fine…okay…" she hung up the phone and I watched in concern as she sat down in her "comfy" chair and began to cry, her head in her hands. I ran over to her and knelt down beside her chair, holding her hand, waiting for her to speak.

"I just…I just don't get what went wrong. We were doing so well! Than all of a sudden, BOOM!" I helped her out of the chair and over to the couch so that I could hold her. I laid down on the couch and patted the leather, inviting her to lay with me. She accepted the invitation and laid down in my arms. She leaned against me and began to cry again. I rocked her back and forth not really knowing how to comfort her. I really didn't have much experience in this area.

For the second time that day the door interrupted us as a loud knock reverberated through the office. I smiled, _He's learning… _Spencer removed herself from my arms. I sighed and sat up.

"Co-come in…" Spencer said her voice quavering as she used the back of her hand to rub the tear stains off of her face.

"Uh…Mrs. Carlin you have a visitor…" _What the fuck her wife couldn't have gotten here so fast! _"Uh…she claims that she's your um… that she's you umm…"

"Spit it out Maxwell!" Spencer demanded regaining her composure the look of sadness replaced by stern confidence.

"That she's your…" He didn't get to finish because he was shoved out of the way when a girl around thirteen pushed past the stuttering secretary and into the office.

I looked her up and down. She was short and skinny but you wouldn't be able to tell because her clothes were so baggy and hung off the frame of her body. She had straight blonde hair that was in contrast to her blue bangs. Her eyes were a soft blue but were smokey from all of the eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing black cargo pants that were crossed by many chains, and a studded belt. Her hoodie had 'Green Day' across it in red letters and was pulled over her head. _Poser. _I couldn't help but think to myself and scoffed when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Your daughter…"

I whistled, "that is not good."

* * *

_All right share your thoughts please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Title: It's New York City Anything Can Happen

Author: SoNismyhobby

Copyright: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: Oh yeah I have this new chapter and… now you are going to read it!

Summary: Wow, that's new…

* * *

Chapter 13

Ashley's POV

Spencer still hadn't said anything. I was beginning to get worried; it had been at least five minutes since this random girl had just waltzed in and made her introduction and the blonde's jaw was still on the floor. The shorter blonde's smokey gaze still rested on the lawyer. After another few moments of awkward silence I figured that I should probably help out a bit.

I walked over to Spencer and used one of my hands to close her mouth and the other I wrapped around her waist to steady her, seeing as she looked as if she was about to topple over. Though Spencer's mouth was now shut it was clear that she wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon, so I figured I would do the honors.

"Yeah…what's your name kid?" she stared at me, looking me up and down in the same way I had done to her before.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just figured that seeing as you just barged in here, without any warning, and started messing with my girl…" she stopped herself just in time, "lawyer's life, she should at leas know your name." The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Kat," I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Kat?"

"Okay Katherine, but everybody calls me Kat…"

"All right **Kat **this, uh, this claim you are making that you are Mrs. Carlin's daughter do you have any proof to back it up?" I asked still doubting this little girl's motives.

"Yeah I do… I don't have fucking clue who my father is but I was kinda hopin mommy dearest here did. Anyway, when I was in foster care I wasn't… how to put this…popular," she chuckled, "the foundation that sponsored me let it slip that the woman who dropped my off came from Cali. Well, I'm not stupid, despite what all of the swell people I lived with say," everything she said was dripping with sarcasm. She reminded me a lot of myself, "I did some snooping and before ya know it," she waved her hands around the office, "I'm here…"

When she finished talking I found I still had some doubts spinning in my head. Her story had some gaping hole is it, but for now I figured I'd let it slide. I looked over at Spencer to find that she had moved on to sit in her "comfy" chair. _Well at least some of her motor skills still work. _

"Okay smart ass, lets say for a moment I believe you… what are you here to find?"

Her face fell and for the first time since she had stepped into the office her confidence seemed to falter a bit, "to meet my real family…"

I couldn't help is my heart reached out to the girl and I walked cautiously over to her to stop right in front of her. After a few awkward moments I shakily reached out and placed both hands on her shoulders, "do ya… do ya want something to drink? I know that Spence here keeps a stash of 'Jack Daniels' around here somewhere…" _God, I hope she knows I'm joking… _Luckily for me she let out a small chuckle.

"I'll um, I'll pass on the Jack but if you had some 'Snapple' that'd be great…"

"Okay wait a sec let me ask mutey here," I walked over to Spencer and placed my hand lovingly on her arm, "Spence…?" the blonde nodded her head in recognition, "beverages?" The blonde pointed feebly to the mini fridge in the corned.

I walked over there and knelt in front of the fridge while yelling to Kat, "what kind of Snapple babe?"

She didn't answer for a moment, probably stunned at the intimate nick name but soon responded, "uh it doesn't matter…"

"All right…hey why don't you take a seat on the couch?"

"Okay…" I emerged a couple of seconds later with a bottle of 'Snapple' for Kat and three beers, one for me, and two for Spencer who looked like she needed them. "Okay so Kat, give me the down and dirty of your life," I said while throwing myself onto the couch next to her.

"Well like I said before I was in foster care…" she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Spencer had finally opened her mouth to speak and interrupted her sentence.

"You-you look just like him…" she said in a croaky voice and I was instantly by her side cradling her hand in mine. I saw the weird look I got from Kat but I ignored it for the time being. She would find out about that part of Spencer just a bit later.

"Spence, hun… she looks just like who?" _Shit, I'm talking to her like she's mentally retarded…_

"She looks just like Chase…he-he was my high school boyfriend and we were uh," she chuckled, "we were in 'love'," she placed the word in quotes, 'and one day in the barn…well you, uh, probably know what happened…" I gave her a surprised look and watched as tears began to come to her eyes, "I was…I was fifteen! I'm-I'm so sorry Kat, please don't hate me…"

Kat hadn't looked up yet she was fiddling with her fingers, "How could I hate you?" she asked a shocked tone in her voice, "Your…you're my mom…" she took a deep breath, "I just, I wanted to know why that's all…Maybe I should go…" she rose from the couch and began her hasty retreat towards the door.

I sprang up and grabbed her arm before she could leave, "and where are you gonna go huh?" she looked down at her feet.

"I can take care of myself…"

"Yeah I'm sure you can but sometimes you gotta let other people take care of you. Trust me I learned that the hard way. So come stay with me or stay with Spencer just don't go…please," I don't know why I was pleading for this girl all I knew was that she was a part of Spencer and I wanted to know about every little bit of Spencer.

She nodded in defeat.

* * *

_Comments please!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere!

Author's Note: Okay new chapter! Someone commented me telling me to make my updates longer so this is me trying my best. Hopefully it is a little better! I also hope that all of you enjoy the new update.

Summary: eyeliner, new looks, and more walls

* * *

Chapter 14 

I looked up from my book as the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs reached my ears and I watched as a small blonde head poked itself into the kitchen. I smiled and the girl returned the smile, her grin stretching from ear to ear and her eyes dazzling in a way that reminded me of her father. She piped up in a small voice asking me simply if we could go out now. I shook my head no furiously and then returned my gaze down to my book before I began to explain why, because I can't scold her while staring into those gorgeous dark blue eyes.

"You have way to much eyeliner on. I can't even tell where your eyes are anymore," I said calmly. This of course was a lie. Those eyes could shine through absolutely anything.

"What?!" she wined in protest.

"Remove some of that crud from your face or we aren't going anywhere!" I scolded unwavering in my parenting adventure. She huffed in frustration and then turned around to stomp up the stairs and into her room, making sure to slam it loudly behind her. I felt instantly guilty for chiding her. _Maybe I was a bit harsh… _I sighed and placed my book back down on the kitchen table. I rose from the table and followed the petite blonde back up the stairs. I came to a halt in front of the oak door of the blonde's temporary room. I could hear her voice clearly through the wooden door. I placed my ear against the door and began to listen intently. A little eavesdropping never hurt anybody.

"I know! I know but she can be soo annoying! I mean she just scolded me like I was three or something. She thinks she is so great at this whole parenting thing when really she hasn't had that much experience…I just really wish that she would try being my friend instead of my mom for a sec…from what I've seen she is just some stuck up lawyer who doesn't know how to let loose…"

I couldn't listen to anymore and I pulled my ear away from the wooden door. I sulked down the hallway, entered my respective bedroom, and threw myself unceremoniously onto the bed. I let out a long groan of frustration. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I knew that everything that Kat said was true and I couldn't get mad at the truth. I sighed in exasperation and rolled myself out of my bed to stand in front of my full-length mirror.

I reached a hand up to my hair and let down my pony tail to try and fix my hair. My efforts go unnoticed and it seems as if my hair just gets messier. Is this really me? Ever since Kat had arrived my life has just spiraled downward. My wife and I, who were always just a little less than happy, are finally getting a divorce, and then there is Max. Max who has always been there for me has decided to take a break and visit, and I quote, "those sexy surfers in Hawaii." The only stable thing in my life is Ashley and even she seems a little distant_. I need to do something. I need to go out and look sexy and have some fun! Okay so that's settled I'm going to go out tonight and have fun! I am going to prove to my daughter that I am not a stuck up lawyer!_

* * *

I am ready. I am ready to go out and spend the night with my two favorite people. The only problem is I don't know where the hell my two favorite people are! How long does it take to get ready for dinner and a movie? I mean seriously! I flop myself down on the nearby couch and let out a groan of frustration. I was just about to call, Fred, my butler for a drink, preferably something with a lot of alcohol when my phone buzzed on the table. I immediately lunged for it, I looked at the caller id and then smiled before answering. 

"Hey you ready to go sport?" I asked casually trying to hide my impatience. I heard a chuckle.

"No, we are not and don't even try to pretend that you weren't sitting there on the edge of your seat waiting for me to call because I know you were…" Ashley was shocked at how well the thirteen year old was able to read her.

"Why whatever do you mean Kat dear?"

"You know very well what the hell I mean…" she snapped all joking thrown aside.

"What's wrong sport?" I asked using the familiar nickname. I don't know when it happened but 'sport' had become my name for the Spencer clone.

"Everything! Spencer just yelled at me and told me that we weren't leaving yet because I had to much eyeliner on!"

I chuckled as I realized that sounded exactly like something the elder blonde would say, "is there such a thing as to much eyeliner?"

"I know! I know but she can be soo annoying! I mean she just scolded me like I was three or something. She thinks she is so great at this whole parenting thing when really she hasn't had that much experience…I just really wish that she would try being my friend instead of my mom for a sec…from what I've seen she is just some stuck up lawyer who doesn't know how to let loose…" I was stunned at the girl's rampage.

"Trust me I know how she can be Kat but she is going through a really bad time right now and she just wants to do this whole parenting thing right ya know what I'm talking about?" she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I see what you're saying I just wish…"

"She wouldn't over examine things?" I asked cutting her off, thinking of Spencer and I's relationship if you could even call it that.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Experience… but listen babe, she will get better around you this is just hard for her…"

"You're right…hey we'll be there in a few minutes let me just," she took a difficult breath, "take some of this make up off…"

"That's the way to do it! Take one for the team," I said a mocking tone in my voice.

"Shut up…" I heard her grumble before the dial tone met my ear. I chuckled and placed the phone back down on the table. I could understand what Kat was talking about. She was meeting the wall, the same wall I had met. She just had to work harder to tear it down. Sometimes I wonder if the walls will ever completely come down, I mean she seems distant. Sure I decided to give her some space after the arrival of Kat to figure things out but even now we never seem to talk. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to see what will happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. My only excuse is writer's block and that isn't a very good one… but anyways here is the next chapter and one of the better chapter's of It's NYC Anything Can Happen.

* * *

Chapter 15

The food at the restaurant had been absolutely amazing but Spencer looked as though she would taste better. Her outfit was tight fitting and left little to the imagination but Ashley didn't mind. On the contrary she was very pleased with the way that Spencer looked and had been blushing for practically the whole night. Kat had looked cheerful as well happy that they were finally spending a night together.

"Guys…" Kat said and surprised both Spencer and I who had been looking at the lists of movies outside of the movie theatre.

"Yeah sport?" I asked quizzically.

"What movie do you want to see?"

Spencer observed the list of movies again before saying a huge grin on her face, "I want to see 'The Notebook' it looks so sad!"

"We can't see that one," I said without thinking, "Kat wouldn't like it. Right Kat?" the blonde girl nodded her agreement. "How about…Saw Three!"

Kat jumped up and down in excitement, "Hell yes! That movie looks so awesome!" I smiled at her. I looked over at Spencer to find her staring at the ground, looking very interested in her shoes.

"How's that sound Spence?" Kat asked.

Spencer nodded her head wordlessly and headed inside the theatre. When the trio reached the snack bar Kat nodded towards the bathroom, "Hey guys, I'm gonna use the ladies room okay. Just get me something you know what I like…"

I nodded my head surely and waved her off in the direction of the restroom. Spencer and I stood outside of the theatre where our movie was playing silently as we waited for Kat to return. I was about to say something when I saw Kat bound from around the corner.

"Hey guys," she said panting, "did the movie start yet?" I smiled at her encouragingly.

"No your just in time!"

"Yeah," Spencer said placing a forced grin on her face, "here Kat I got you some Sour Patch Kids," she said holding out a hand that held the bag of candy. I immediately snatched it from her hand.

"You can't give her those. She hates anything sour Spence…here," I said handing Kat the candy I got for her, "Snow Caps your favorite…"

"Thanks Ash," Kat said beaming. She grabbed both our hands and tugged us into the movie theatre.

We took our seats. I sat next to Spencer and Kat sat next to me. As the movie started Kat grabbed my hand in fear squeezing it tightly. I knew that she liked scary movies but she hated watching them alone. I smiled and turned to Spencer who was staring straight at our intertwined hands.

I reached out for hers but she moved her hand out of my reach, surprised I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said coldly.

"Come on babe you can't fool me. What's wrong?" I asked again carefully. Spencer stood up tall in her seat and turned to look down on me fury and sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ashley?" she hissed, "What's wrong is that YOU ARE MORE OF MY MOTHER TO MY DAUGHTER THAN I AM!" she was screaming now and I had moved back a bit.

The crowd behind us voiced its protest telling us to quiet down or leave. Spencer with tears in her eyes dashed up the stairs and out of the darkened room.

"SPENCER!" I screamed after her but couldn't move. Kat stood and grabbed my hand.

"Come on idiot! What the hell are you doing?! Go after her! We both have some serious apologizing to do!"

_But for what?!_

I let Kat drag me out of the movie theatre and into the street. She yelled after the retreating figure of Spencer.

"Spencer stop! Spencer!" but the blonde continued running, "MOM!" Kat screamed. Spencer finally slowed to a stop and let the two of us catch up to her, "at least let us drive you home so we can all talk about this…"

Spencer nodded her head in defeat and the trio headed off towards the car. The ride home was short but it felt like ages to the girls who were stuck in an awkward silence.

Kat opened the door to their home seeing as Spencer and I seemed unable to move without her help.

"Okay now you two are going to sit down and figure this out okay!?" we both nodded.

"Spencer…what did I do?"

"What did you do?" Spencer adapted a cold tone and began mimicking Ashley, "no we can't see that movie, no she hates that type of candy…well than why don't you raise her Ashley?"

"Look Spencer I'm sorry that we've gotten closer but I like her and…"

"You know how much this means to me Ashley! You know how much I want to be a good parent! You are just complicating things and tearing me and Kat apart!"

"How the hell am I tearing you apart?! You're the one who doesn't spend any time with her and treats her like a child!" we were both yelling now and were standing face to face

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I CAN"T TAKE THE YELLING!" Kat screamed from the doorway her hands covering her ears. We both stared at her in surprise. I heard the doorbell ring and I felt Spencer's breath leave my face as she went to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard her voice from the hallway, "What?! No I won't let you!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we have our orders now will you please get out of our way?" a gruff voice asked from the doorway.

"No!"

I ran to the doorway to see what was wrong with Spencer and found her blocking the entrance to her home to two police men.

"I won't let you take her!"

"She's not yours to keep ma'am…"

"She's my DAUGHTER!" Spencer replied angrily. The two men pushed her out of the way and headed towards Kat who was standing stunned in the hallway. I quickly stepped in front of her.

"What is this about? You'll need to explain before you take her anywhere!"

"I'm sorry miss but you have no part in this at all please get out of the way we are working under the orders of Mr. Santoni and those orders are to take his daughter back from the irresponsible care she is in!" I stood there stunned. They took this as their opportunity and grabbed Kat pulling her out of the house.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update but here it is!_


End file.
